


Morning, Boss.

by sendmetohellyourselfcowards



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Face-Fucking, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmetohellyourselfcowards/pseuds/sendmetohellyourselfcowards
Summary: Quackity wakes a mf up with some head.(Marked dubious consent only because of the fact Quackity doesn't ask beforehand, Schlatt does consent)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Morning, Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Schlatt has goat legs. Quackity is a hermaphrodite cause fat tits and puss Quackity is superior.

Quackity suckled onto Schlatt's boxers, hoping to awaken the president before doing anything too much. The pair had always been the type to discard of pajamas when acutally sleeping, especially while cuddiling with one another. Quackity always having the habit of laying on Schlatt's small beer belly as a pillow. Knowing the duck boy, Quackity preferred complete nudity over just boxers like Schlatt did. Quackity moved up to press a kiss to Schlatt's cheek, tracing his fingers up to the ram's face, shaking him a bit. He was greeted with a groan of displeasure, Schlatt blinking his eyes open, his arm moving slowly to rub at his eyes, glad the lantern was only a dim light. 

"The fuck you doing, quacks?" He grumbled, being woken up at such an early hour not kind on the man's attitude

"Wanted to suck you off," Quackity casually stated, he moved down to place gentle kisses at Schlatt, faded lipstick from before they went to bed staining Schlatt's neck caused by the duck boy. 

"Couldn't wait till I was atleast awake?" Schlatt huffed, still adjusting to being woken up, giving a quick stretch, the usual ache in his.muscles not letting him stretch too much. 

Quackity knew it was rhetorical, but answered anyway, "Nope, so you okay with this, boss?" Quackity hummed, pressing kisses down Schlatt's collar and chest.

"Yeah, just keep it quick," Schlatt yawned, laying back down, pulling Quackity back down with him just like he had done when he sat up.

"Yes, sir," Quackity said with a giggle, still a bit drowsy himself. 

Quackity kissed down Schlatt's stomach to his boxers. He had stopped at the semi that had now formed, most likely do to Quackity's mouth earlier. Quackity worked the boxers down with his hands, running his mouth down the sides, too lazy to get lube, but not wanting to go without it. After Quackity finished slobbering on Schlatt's cock, he moved it between his boobs, even if they weren't relatively big, they still got the job done. Cupping Schlatt between them and moving them up and down, mouth around Schlatt's tip. 

"Fuckin' hell, you look so pretty, good boy," Schlatt groaned out, hand reaching down to pet at Quackity's head, wing ears fluttering at the praise. 

The pattern of Quackity using his tits instead of his hands went on for quite some time, until, he felt pre-cum dribble on his tongue. Quackity moved to take more of Schlatt into his mouth, deepthroating in one go. Quacks scrunched his face and tried not to gag, the pain on his throat worth the moan Schlatt let out, Quackity always jokingly compared it to a goats bleat. Quackity let his throat breathe, going back down and again having trouble with gagging, more focused on pleasing his husband than himself. Quackity let his head bob on Schlatt's cock, adding his hand to the friction. Schlatt moved his body to sit back up again, being greeted with a gag, Quackity pulling off and coughing. Schlatt sitting up had pushed his head down completely.

"You alright?" Schlatt hummed, question answered with a silent nod from Quackity, who was already ready to get back to work on pleasing the other. 

Quackity, tears pricked at his eyes engulfed his mouth back around Schlatt's cock, gently reaching for the other's hand and putting it back on his head. Schlatt getting the memo and gently petting at him. Quack started back up with his rhythm, hands massaging at Schlatt's balls and shaft. Schlatt stopped petting the other, Quackity peeking up at him, having had his eyes closed. Schlatt moved Quackity's beanie off and grabbed at his hair. Schlatt yanked Quackity's head around, thrusting his hips up against the boy's lips, a few gags were heard with the first few pushes and pulls. Quackity soon just letting himself go limp and grip at Schlatt's fur coated legs, letting Schlatt thrust into his mouth. The tears at Quackity's eyes fell and created a nice red accent to his cheeks that already appeared puffy from his sucking.

"Aww, look at you, all cute for me," Schlatt teased, groaning at the end of his sentence, pushing Quackity completely down again, more precum dribbling into his mouth. 

Quackity peeked up at Schlatt, moving one of his hands to pump at Schlatt, throat aching and tears drenching his face. Schlatt let out a guttural moan, tugging down Quackity farther, having to move away his hand to be pressed so far down. Cum shot on the back of his throat, causing him to cough and sputter. Quackity smiled around Schlatt's cock, pulling off and spitting it out into the trashcan. 

"That's gross," Schlatt said, the thumping of his tail audible to Quackity.

"You're the one that face fucked me," Quackity complained, "But I love ya," Quackity giggled, smooching Schlatt's cheek. 

"Yeah yeah, now come here and go back to sleep," Schlatt smiled. 

Quackity giggled, gently moving Schlatt to sit back, laying on the other's tummy again, dozing off not too later.

**Author's Note:**

> Was a bit rushed since I let this sit in the drafts and now I'm finishing it on the day its due


End file.
